mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji Ikari Raising Project
Kadokawa Shoten | publisher_en = Dark Horse Comics | publisher_other = Tonkam Norma Editorial Panini Comics | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Ace | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = June 2005 | last = | volumes = 10 (currently) | volume_list = }} is a computer game based on the anime series ''Neon Genesis Evangelion. The player assumes control of Shinji Ikari, the protagonist and main character of the normal Neon Genesis Evangelion series, in the expanded alternate universe that was glimpsed upon for a few moments in the TV episode 26. Basically, the player decides Shinji's fate in how he lives his life. The story begins with the attack of the 3rd Angel, much like the anime. Different decisions and actions lead to various outcomes etc. Play proceeds in three major ways: The weekly schedule, battle, and dialogue choices. The player chooses Shinji's schedule for each week (each day having two event slots); what Shinji does influences his statistics (for example, taking synch tests improves his ability in an Eva). On Sundays, Shinji can take part in extra activities such as shopping for items which have various effects or Nerv work which unlocks new Eva equipment. Battle controls are menu-driven and the outcome is determined partly by statistics and partly by luck. At various points Shinji will be asked to make choices during dialogue which can have far-reaching influence on the story. Both the game and manga introduce three new female Nerv technicians: Kaede Agano Character information at official Gainax page for Shinji Ikari Raising Project game (Japanese) (voiced by Ai Shimizu), Satsuki Ooi Character information at official Gainax page for Shinji Ikari Raising Project game (Japanese) (voiced by Maria Yamamoto), and Aoi Mogami Character information at official Gainax page for Shinji Ikari Raising Project game (Japanese) (voiced by Yui Horie). Stats During the game you may raise Shinji's stats which influence the ending and gameplay, these include: *'Knowledge' (学力): The higher this is, the less likely Shinji will fail tests *'Physical strength' (体力): The higher this is, the less likely Shinji will become sick *'Morality' (道徳): The higher this is, the more likely Shinji will listen to Misato *'Sensitivity' (感受性): Related to getting Shinji to date people *'Sexuality' (色気): The higher this is, the more Shinji will be attracted to girls. The lower it is, the more he will be attracted to boys. *'Synchronizer ratio' (シンクロ率): The higher this is, the more damage and defense an Eva will have. *'Stress' (ストレス): The higher this is, the more likely Shinji will get sick *'Work Progress' (仕事進捗): Misato's progress into developing new weapons *'Money' (所持金): Every month you are given 10,000 yen from Nerv to spend on Shinji Relationships As the game goes on it is possible for Shinji to develop a relationship with people. Relationships are also raised by certain story choices you make. The following are characters Shinji can develop a relationship with. Girls: * Rei Ayanami: Appears during story event : Relationship raised: Attending any event Rei attends * Asuka Langley Soryu: Appears during story event : Relationship raised: Attending any event Asuka attends, buying her cake when asked * Mana Kirishima: Attend school once : Relationship raised: Attend Club (unlocked when you first meet her) * Misato Katsuragi: Appears during game intro : Relationship raised: Talk to her every Sunday * Satsuki Ooi: Attend sensitivity training : Relationship raised: Attend sensitivity training and raise your sensitivity Boys: * Kaworu Nagisa: Appears during story event : Relationship raised: Have 0 sexuality and attend any event he attends Endings Job related: * Jobless Man * Basketball Player * Blade Man * University Student * Musician * Cartoonist * Teacher * Overseas support * Cello player * Artist * Novelist * Production house Relationship Related: * Asuka * Kaworu * Mana * Misato * Rei * Satsuki Ooi Fighting During a fight an eva has between 2 and 5 choices of what to do: * Attack (攻撃): Attack with or without a weapon * Abandon equipment (肉薄): Drops equipment (Available only when holding an item) * Defend (防御): Block attack * Concentrate (集中): Doubles equipment attack power (Available only when holding an item) * Wait (待機): Shinji counterattacks the monster (Available only when foe is attacking you) Manga A manga serial under the same name, drawn by Takahashi Osamu (高橋脩), has been released in Japan. It currently has ten volumes and is published by Kadokawa. It is serialised in Shōnen Ace, the same publication as the manga version by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto. The manga diverges from the original Neon Genesis Evangelion and shares several plot divergences with Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days. *Shinji and Asuka, who share a rather unbalanced relationship in the original NGE, are childhood friends. In the manga, Shinji and Asuka first met when they were both 4. *Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother, is still alive and working at Nerv along with her husband Gendo. She is the head scientist in the place of Ritsuko Akagi. *Gendo and Shinji's relationship is less negative and has a more competitive nature; the two usually attempt to outdo the other. *Rei is introduced as a distant relative of Shinji's from Yui's side of the family. She is also Shinji's love interest. *Misato Katsuragi is the homeroom teacher for Shinji and Asuka's class and Ritsuko Akagi is the school's nurse, although both still have some connection with Nerv. *Kaworu Nagisa is an underground SEELE agent being ordered to disturb Shinji's relationship, which forces Asuka and Rei to put aside their differences to prevent Kaworu from stealing Shinji away. See also References External links *"Yet Another Evangelion Manga Spinoff" *ActiveAnime Vol. 1 review *ActiveAnime Vol. 2 review *ActiveAnime Vol. 5 review *PCS review of vol 1 *Mania.com review of vol 1 *[http://thestar.com.my/lifestyle/story.asp?file=/2010/1/31/lifebookshelf/5191325&sec=lifebookshelf The Star] review of manga vol 1 Category:2004 video games Category:Windows games Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion games Category:Raising sims Category:Shōnen manga Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion manga Category:Manga series ja:新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 碇シンジ育成計画